


𝙻𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚞𝚋

by Nozomi0329



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi0329/pseuds/Nozomi0329
Summary: 走到陽光下，走進溫暖裡，而這僅是他們無限歲月的一個夏天。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	𝙻𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚞𝚋

*國設小甜餅  
*靈感來自Caetano Veloso的《O Leãozinho》  
\-----  
晴好陽光，自藍白相間的沙灘躺椅上天藍色的遮陽鬥至嵌入沙堆頂端的塑料鏟均在鍍金後更加鮮艷明亮。我會稱這兒明媚得連陰影都宛如暖色調的藝術品，唯有不斷拍擊的浪潮則是清新的冷色調媒材，在大自然的巧手下不斷地塑型成各式模樣。我和基爾伯特在沙爾博伊茨的海灘上十指相扣，赤腳行走於這片平緩的細軟白沙，太陽的暖意藉沙子從足底竄上不久前被沁涼檸檬水潤過的口腔，我撥開稍扎眼的碎髮好口乾舌燥地索討一個吻，什勒斯維希-霍爾斯坦州夏季海風極大，而這不過是我們無限歲月中的一個夏天。不同於地中海國家的炎熱海風，北德溫度宜人的海邊非但沒有使我吸慣莫斯科乾冷空氣的胸腔感到水土不服，雙眼所見的色彩因光線是無比美好。我們在藍天下親密地碰觸彼此，直到我差點摧毀女童精心建構的沙堡，他大笑著拉過我，將我們的足跡靠海的方向赫然印下。  
步履輕快，兩條手臂輕輕晃盪，目光晃晃悠悠地飄離，蔚藍海水波光粼粼，我竟想起早年家鄉的荒陬。但凡赤裸肉身，未經歷溫暖產道而生於冰雪大地，怎麼也無法面頰服貼雪地視作母親，亦無法昂首等待落雪親吻喚作父親，飽嚐寒冷孤獨的新生日後定然厭惡皚皚白雪。即使不久後神明給予姐妹的陪伴，我仍將始終無法愛上領土的想法告訴姐姐。她說：“雪原並非如你想像那般慘白殘酷。拋成見棄恐懼，想像光線與水的交集，就像洋水華麗光斑下蘊藏珍寶，冰原底下擁有屬你獨有的瑰寶等待挖掘。”  
現今的我喜歡上冰川積雪了嗎？不，當然不。我依舊迷戀陽光，見朝霞下雄獅幼崽背脊蓬起的絨毛，心中感動油然而生；想做踩著影子陟遐非洲草原的劍羚。可姐姐的話一點兒都不虛假，現實的暖陽和記憶的凍土交匯時，我的確發現了寶藏。  
基爾伯特是我最開始認識到的國家意識體——那時候還沒有人知道我們是什麼存在，當時我們還不知道“朋友”這個虛偽且政治性的名詞。我們彷彿兩個稚童戲耍，拿雪代球追逐打鬧，用原始的、覓尋不到記載的語言相談甚歡，躺在雪地數星星直到倦意纏身才望著彼此顏色相異的眼道別。他的紅眼睛眨了眨，曾經沒有太多事值得我們眼帶藐意，目光冷淡，那紅色裡頭多是愉快的餘韻，情緒不被斂押隱藏。  
直到我融入村落，村民發現戰火使我虛弱，天候傷及作物讓我高燒，刀尖刺破皮肉、插入的武器帶著鮮血拔出只消幾天時間便能癒合，遠在隔壁村落的無情戰火體現背脊，便賦予我與國土重名的姓名，以頂好的衣裳和希求冀望的眼神將責任刻上我的靈魂。雖經政權更迭、外族入侵，凝聚的意識仍支撐著我，比起子民，他們更像似信徒，又或者該說我們是被迫綁在一艘船的水手，飄盪時祈禱不翻覆淹沒的命運。  
手持武器，庸需盔甲，長槍利劍所造成的疼痛並不致命，帶頭衝鋒廝殺。戰場重逢，哪怕挺起胸膛散發滿腔決然與自信的精壯軀體和幼童柔軟遲緩的肌肉差異懸殊，他只瞧我一眼，我立馬就認出了眼前的人是基爾伯特。他開口，在字節漾過嘴梢，與刀刃一齊擦身喚那再無人念讀的稱呼，難忘的大地母語在我心上悄然劃下他驕傲卻不急躁的神情。  
軍隊返鄉的路上，我仍思索想理解他念著我不為子民所記的名字，把再會相熟的驚喜裝進那雙鋒利得和同行的子民一般視死如歸的堅定的眼睛。與自己相反，是如此表裡如一。子民與土地與我擁有相連的血脈，我一面厭惡他們阿諛奉承、榮添權與利的標籤，另一面不敵天性地愛著他們，我是自願上前替他們擋下利器，顫慄著走上血跡鋪成的道路，但從不體會憧憬戰後成就的興奮。  
我不像基爾伯特，炯炯有神的明眸凝視前方，忘卻勝利與失敗皆會在身上留疤，我悉知深淺輕重的差距不改變傷痕的本質。摩挲指節傷口，他短遏悶呼，眼眉沒消幾分戾氣；我掙扎抽顫，心底細數付出多少代價，竭力抑止竄逃慾望。我們的骨架共戰爭交會，隨即結束且分離。包含此在內有太多事情讓我害怕。害怕寒冷的風躦入背脊，害怕白雪世界吞沒色彩，害怕他人面前真實感情顯山露水，害怕瞻仰交織虛偽不善的眼神，害怕疏遠，害怕背叛，害怕孤單。  
那時基爾伯特老愛在夜晚潛入我的帳篷，找到我的喜悅之情溢於言表，冷諷話語不阻他擅自留下開始敘舊，遭受遷怒僅是遞來杯烈酒順道笑我傻，鮮少被激怒控訴今日腹部多開了幾道傷；隔日投入戰場，以冷靜理性包裝堅不可摧的心思細膩，夜晚不曾提及上司和子民的溫情時刻彷如夢境。  
昔日的星光逐漸黯淡，失落與無奈盤纏，黑夜裡惶懼加深，扭曲成複雜的渴望破開意識的防守，在心尖紮下偏愛與嫉妒的根。我之前活得魯鈍，不清楚自己細敏的情感。而我總會將視線投向娜塔莎，因為她始終拿自己的精神追隨我，每當看到她那與我顏色相近的紫色虹膜，越清楚審視到她比我更富人性。  
娜塔莉亞——我妹妹的冷酷神情與為傲自尊難掩她的眼像基爾伯特那樣含著真情炙熱的痕跡，她毫不在意我裝作看不出是什麼使她眼底翻湧濃情，甘願我用隱藏心緒的聲線喊她小名慰留住她的陪伴。  
每次收到娜塔莎對我從惡夢中驚醒寫下的胡言亂語十足認真的回信，無限包容的話語安撫我的絕望，以親情偉大藉口摒去接踵而來的罪惡感，可有那麼一天，她的愛開始令我感到害怕。她可以多次捧心承諾，這不妨礙我有存疑。費盡唇舌取得休假的交涉與上司容忍範圍內的失蹤，揣懷各自悲喜跨出國界的她的腳尖和我的腳跟，在兩雙腳掌貼實木板時透過手中盛著熱飲的杯子彰顯血液中相同的理想主義——她義無反顧拿自己的愛充盈我空蕩的胸腔，就像熱水澆入冷杯子，極端的溫差使杯子碎裂、熱水四散灑落地板塵埃，儘管明白持續下去對彼此都不會有好的發展，可我選擇不鬆手，期望著她期望感動我的故事成真，因為那是當時的我唯一能擁有的愛。  
直到現在，我回首過往，才知曉基爾伯特是如何穿過就連暫拋身份、陪我守在燭燈前等茶水溫度散失的娜塔莎也無法穿過的心牆，他不是從第一眼便波濤洶涌闖入我的生命；先是光，接著是暖意，是刺開樹葉的陽光照到陰影下，鐵窗也難擋他帶來一束明亮。在我忙著證明自己，因此不得不模仿他高挺腰板，源自經驗的不安和理想環環相扣，愛情就那麼溜走，而我後知後覺：這個世界不完美，可我理想著一個更好的世界，於是我向灰燼一頭栽去自比擬為火種，以致於我在那個瞬間裡什麼也沒察覺到。  
身處黯然寂靜才想捕捉白晝燁豔卷雲大概就是這個道理。當我站上世界之巔，享擁片刻的虛榮同時又從其他國家意識體眼裡望見無邊的虛偽和冷落，唯獨基爾伯特不同——早上從一摞釘在一起的公文抬眼嫌棄地看我，儘管我什麼也沒做，他卻呵斥這才是問題所在；晚上吐舌把作廢的文件丟進紅火燃燒的壁爐裡，歡呼著跳過凳子，隨後用裝滿酒精的水壺與我分享莫斯科冷凝的月光。怨懟和欣喜切實存在他投射於我的目光中，沒有誰像他直白，絲毫不避諱眼神相對；沒有誰像他狡猾，盡責冷酷宛如領導者最有力的政治機器，卻大笑要你一起看一切都如風花雪月；沒有誰像他注視我像注視一般人，不具過去的隔閡，亦無未來的寄託。  
如果有更簡潔的理由讓我承認基爾伯特的特別，或許我們就不必經歷太多額外的崎嶇顛簸。  
事實上，和其他國家意識體同居的日子不怎麼讓我快樂。頭一次發現癥結點是什麼時候？可能是在他的辦公室，或者是我的房間，反正那時我們在公事上走得近，私下被兒時交情湊到一塊算是不怎麼出乎意料，雖不可能抱著酒瓶像以往在星空下袒露想法，但話題比起一般國家意識體間的對談多了點私人的、基爾伯特和伊萬個人名義的層面，自然提升並非政治問題那樣能被時間沖刷淡去，而是牽涉思想、消耗理智，甚至暴力的衝突發生。  
基爾伯特被我壓在牆，雙手撕破我的領口，我們在暗房裡扭打，你一拳我一腳，下手狠重像對彼此恨之入骨的宿敵。我們撞上了窗，月光照亮臉龐，而他驟然收手——這很奇妙，我想，當他深紅色的瞳仁裡頭出現一瞬的後悔和錯愕的怯懦，我頓時察覺自己想扭曲的是他好看的臉上什麼都知道的表情，不是他高傲自居的神態；他不知道我偶爾會夢到兩潭紅湖輝映星空，不知道我想和他分享加入自製果醬的紅茶取代讓人神智不清的酒水，不知道我希望他別再向我伸出手。  
“撞到後腦勺的又不是你，怎麼看起來快哭了？”恢復正常的基爾伯特好氣又好笑地說，與我用彷彿要擠碎對方的力道擁抱，“噢，老天——別哭啊，本大爺肌肉練得結實還怕被你打殘嗎？下次你挨揍不還手不就得了，不然抽根煙冷靜一下？別把鼻涕蹭上啊！唉……還真碰上個麻煩精，這個不要那個也不要的，那就這麼抱一會吧。”感動和心動不同，一時的激情創造熱淚盈眶、喜不自勝的瞬間終會消失的無影無蹤，徒留悵然若失的空虛，可心中悸動是長久持續且不可平復，希望與失望周而復始，越是空蕩蕩的心室越能發出巨響。我們都知道擁抱的溫度必然會淡去，他卻不知道先前不肯退讓和堅持己見是為平衡嚮往寂靜又抗拒寂靜的靈魂。  
那晚開始我們一次又一次趁擁抱時輕刮彼此背上的傷疤。它們通常不太能引起什麼感受，說疼痛倒還好，僅少數能帶來精神上的疲倦，那不造成什麼大礙，有一段時間我們幾乎都發著低燒，昏沉暈眩更加難受。基爾伯特在我懷中乾嘔，他遵循本能地排斥我，卻默許進一步的接觸，而我也是伸過一隻手攬著他，另一隻手需要大力捏著圍巾下襬以此克制想把他困在身邊的慾望。這種矛盾的虛弱令我的內心倍感踏實，從出生開始我們的身體是大地的，一部分的感受受人民影響，從頭而論我們本就是他人精神意志的產物，我自認身為“國家”屬於自己的太少，但唯有這顆心，唯有這顆心是屬於我的，尚有感知自我的能力。釐清思緒，不再否認被他難移天性的傲所吸引，隱晦愛戀匿進深邃夜裡，已學著呵護他人付出的喜歡，表明心跡落在更遠的清單，殊不知自己如捉住青春尾巴的年輕人一樣揮霍光陰，沉浸感性。  
基爾伯特對奮鬥抱持將生命燃盡的決心，這就是他傲的地方，而溫柔的傲慢推助我們分離。沒有足夠長久的時間寬饒踟躕，猶如紅幕咻地拉開，剛擬好劇本的少年便不得不面對正式無情的劇場，毫無掌聲的寧靜宣告理想的落幕。我藏在他書櫃上的信件在他離開前未拋出尋物啟事和線索，然而那封摺得不達三指寬的情書跟著他的私人物品全部消失在我能找到的地方。道別沒有擁抱，我們終選擇所有國家意識體該做的行動，和深愛的子民待在一起；他們可以背棄我們，我們絕不會對他們不管不顧。  
幾年後的一個假日，娜塔莎來到我在郊區的住處，再次為我泡一壺茶，堅持只給一小袋蜂蜜和一塊糖。我以為我從未愛過她卻和她擁有了相伴的月景後，分離前所說的感謝和歉疚會成為她不甘的傷口，可她的堅毅和寬容超乎我想像。說來慚愧，我先前從未好好正視過她，忽略了她是個好姑娘，是好家人，是忠實的好友，正是因為她長期蹙起的眉頭下方有一雙溫柔竭誠的好眼神，所以她打斷我復讀機似的道歉，用一個心領神會的淺笑。  
“謝謝妳。”我輕輕地，用一種僅能讓桌子兩側的彼此聽見的音量說：“我愛妳，雖和妳的愛不同，不過看到妳會對我笑了，我多麼希望能聽到愈來愈多讓妳開心的日子，我愛你娜塔莎，我的好妹妹。”  
“當你總是看著得不到的事物時是很難開心的，但是就在剛才我得到我一直想要的，得到你的愛。”娜塔莎說，從包裡抽出一張紙片，“我們都明白前幾年不是好時機，可喝完這杯茶後你該整理門外那快爆滿的信箱了。”  
那是張從柏林寄來的明信片，是一份邀請函，原子筆墨水背面是平靜的海面。  
“妳一直都知道我喜歡他？”我問。  
“我一直看著你呀，你豈止是喜歡他呢？”娜塔莎深深地盯著我，以平緩的語調說：“哥哥，我也愛你，和你愛我一樣，希望你別錯過讓日子開心起來的好機會。”  
除娜塔莎外還有誰能容納我複雜的情感呢？沒有權力做籌碼的任性能否留基爾伯特夜間休憩在身側？若能，傾訴衷腸可會嚇著他？若不能，至少得傳達這麼一次，我想讓他了解我。興許一旦決定便不在意無果慘淡的結局去追求是我們兄妹倆最富戲劇性格的特徵，一言以蔽之，我在她的鼓舞下動筆回信。  
當我如約動身前往德國，跩著包裡的明信片上飛機，在當地轉大巴準備迎接這次由基爾伯特邀約並安排的夏季長假，懷著一點欣忭的期待。我從不知道當你要去見一個思念很久的對象時，麻木良久的神經均竊喜復甦起，無聲的安靜震耳欲聾，內心前所未有的充實且和煦。自收到明信片開始至這一路車程都在我的世界製造巨大的樂聲，它們用喇叭播放春天鳥雀求偶的愛語、雨澤跳躍於草地的聲音、季風擦身而過的祝福，多變曲調覆蓋無語的等待，節奏正逐漸激昂，那天娜塔莎遞來的茶水彷彿回到胃袋隨樂共震翻滾，在體內泛起一陣溫暖的漣漪，一點一滴要我融化在戀曲的首章了。  
我看了看明信片上的地址，在飯店門口找到基爾伯特，他穿著寬鬆的白上衣和牛仔褲，色素淺淡的頭髮接近耳尖，滿溢而出的焦躁推使我兩步併作三步，最後一路小跑向他。他主動伸臂跟我交換禮節性的擁抱，我們同兩個交情至深的俄羅斯人會做的那樣面頰交替相貼問好，他的衣裳散發著太陽暖洋洋的味道，鬚後水的香味熟悉，那一刻我無比安心也無比慶幸，他的樣貌略有不同卻仍是那個短髮俐落、軍裝整齊時我所喜愛的基爾伯特。於是我緊抱著被雪原帶到一起的他；讓我在廚房學做適合搭配啤酒的下酒菜的他；要不是他，我不會在入夜時打開房門的鎖，不會添購伏特加以外的酒精飲料，不會在睡前打開檯燈紀錄每一天的日常瑣事，養成寫日記的習慣……我有一籮筐的事蹟可以證實我有多麼喜歡他，悉數說出肯定會讓這份感性的情愫更具說服力；不知道現在開口是否太過唐突，我受夠漫長的等待，也許不會有所謂更好、更正確的時機了，“我喜歡你，基爾伯特，我非常喜歡你。”  
我喘著氣一口氣喊了出來，自知情緒過激而鬆手退步，然而基爾伯特拉住我的手腕，直直地看著我，那眼神有點兇狠像是在說“你敢轉身試試”，我在他一股迷惑中帶有期許的眼神裡深呼吸，卻只能干張著口，說不出更多應該傳達的情話。  
我們沉默了好一會兒，基爾伯特聳下肩膀，在我覺得自己把一切搞砸時，他似對某種堅持妥協，兩手一攤：“你的話就這麼一點？你幾年前寫的情書字數可比你乘車來見我的時數多，既然你還喜歡我，難道分開這麼長的日子裡你都沒有想到什麼該和我說的嗎？”  
“你有發現那封情書？你居然有找到它！”  
“那是重點嗎？”基爾伯特說，把眼神移到別的方向，我無法確認他是在生氣還是為掩飾某種情緒，“我要離開的那天你沒去見我，直到現在哪怕是佳節卡片也好，你甚至沒給我寫過一封——之前我們有各自考量與立場，你不去送我也是情有可原，可現在呢？你只說一句喜歡我就了事，在你家發生過的事情算什麼？我們的關係又是什麼？當本大爺是你的安眠抱枕啊？”  
“對不起……我知道現在有點晚了——”  
“是啊，晚到我本來都想當作沒這回事、好好跟你一起放個假，偏偏你又提起來。”  
“基爾伯特。”  
“怎樣？”  
“基爾伯特，看我一眼。”  
暖陽從天空傾瀉而下，基爾伯特眉骨下方被藏在那一圈陰影中的睫毛微微顫慄，好幾世紀前的星空在他的紅瞳面前也略遜一籌，如果說我以為自己只愛他仰視蒼穹、俯視萬物的自傲肯定是我一生中最大的謬誤；當他閃爍的眼裡裝有我的倒影，即使不悅地扁嘴仍迷人萬分——他的眼睛總給予我許多奇妙的感受和動力。  
“我十分渴望能慢慢將我心中所愛與你分享，只要你願意施捨我傾聽的時間……”一陣停頓後我反握住他的手，“我會告訴你冬雪初見夏陽的心跳聲，以及所有長伴我孤單睡眠的美好聲音——基爾伯特，你願意和我交往嗎？”  
“這還差不多。”基爾伯特說，臉上露出一個滿意的笑容。這表情無疑是種鼓勵，我們互相靠近，互相用手纏住彼此的腰，在大庭廣眾下吻得一方向後倒去，笑得樂不可支。  
假期的最後一天我們拉開窗簾讓燦爛日光透進房內，暫停一週以來不厭其煩的親熱，以及共飲一杯加入商店買來的廉價草莓味果醬的紅茶、臥倒在飯店柔軟的床鋪聽領對方講述我所缺席的故事，時而在耳邊大笑，時而在臉頰又輕又快地親一下——離開悶熱潮濕的房間，賽跑到小販那買兩杯檸檬水，正式走到陽光下，走進溫暖裡，享受北德的夏天。  
波浪層層疊疊，帶著我們遺落在沙灘上的足跡翻湧而去，海風揉著我們的頭髮，大地猶如母親是如此欣喜祝福這一切。基爾伯特佇立在細碎的光點佈滿海面的水邊，拉著我的指尖談論海鷗黑白分明的羽毛、海星從宇宙遷居海洋的傳說、堆沙堡的女孩一家隔年是否會多帶位新家人觸摸沙子的粗細。而我沒有多餘的心思謳歌周遭自然或人為的、理性或感性的、虛構或真實的、過去或未來的，當我們衣角浸濕，牽手步入海中，一陣驚嘆在心中響起。  
他真是個奇蹟，我想，我愛他，樂意讓他在我的世界中稱王。  
我沖他咧嘴一笑，話就這麼溜了出口：“我愛你至真，小獅子。”  
“太噁心了。”基爾伯特說，吐舌以示嫌棄，臉上卻帶著笑，“大白天的，這麼肉麻你不害臊？”  
我捏了捏他的手掌，藉機發揮：“你也對我說點什麼吧，這樣難道不浪漫嗎？”  
“恩亨。”基爾伯特回，不置可否。他拿紅眼睛看了我半晌，而我感到我們的掌心貼得更緊密了，“無需多言，熊寶寶，你知道本大爺是怎麼看你的。”  
Fin.


End file.
